The Gundam Boys do an Exorcism
by CazzaCat
Summary: Yes this is twisted with a sick sense of humor so please read and enjoy! If you have a queezy stomach do not read this is a warning.


The Gundam Boys do an Exorcism

* * *

By CazzaCat

* * *

_AN: I don't own Gundam Wing, would really like to but I don't. I do however own Cassandra, Hope, Faith and Chandra. :-P this is a one shot and I hope it makes people laugh. Please review and any flames will be sent to OZ._

_Oh and a Warning… This fic is rated R because of the language don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

_

Quatre lay in his bed on his deep blue silk sheets, comfortable as could be. What a lovely day it was going to be. The birds were singing, sunlight peeked through his curtains and his bed was rocking wildly. He sighed to himself closing his eyes again. Wait on a second! The bed was rocking! 'HELP!' He screamed. 'Some body HELP!'

* * *

Heero sat on his chair in his room. He got more work done when Duo wasn't awake, so he decided he would work during the early hours of the morning. He held a hot cup of coffee in his hands basking in the warmth from the black liquid. He lifted it to his lips...

'HELP! SOME BODY HELP!' Quatre yelled. Heero dropped his coffee in his lap and cried out as the steaming liquid burnt his groin.

* * *

Wufei sharpened his sword. He had just finished his Tai chi for the morning while Duo slept was the best time to do it. He actually had some peace to think of his inner thoughts and how many gruesome ways he could kill Sally and Relena and Dorothy. Quiet thoughts filled his mind slowly and calmly. 'HELP! SOME BODY HELP! He swore as he cut his thumb. The little Reburba boy would pay for that outrage. 'JUSTICE!' He yelled racing off towards Quatre's bedroom.

* * *

Trowa juggled the three balls in the air, concentrating as one fell and he threw it up before the others fell. Just for a challenge he threw in three more, he threw another three in. While Duo was still asleep he could juggle, but when the guy was awake every one became jittery. Always worried if he was gonna play a practical joke on them at any moment and creeping about the house superstitious of any booby trap the cheeky braided boy might pull on them. He threw another three balls in, fifteen balls a new record! He smiled smugly to himself, he wasn't gonna drop them, not this time.

'HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!' Trowa threw all the balls in fright. He stood still disgusted as three balls hit him on the head. 'What's Duo done now?'

* * *

Duo snored and rolled over. 'Mmmmn, chocolate and bubble gum yum yums.' He yawned and shoved his head under the pillows. 'Nnn bright.' He pulled the blankets over his head and snored. He dreamt of Wufei running away from the nice sales people, trying to turn him into chocolate. Quatre sat in a corner and whimpered as Heero stood by a machine that was turning the poor frightened boy into a candy cane. Heero himself was bubble gum and the sales people had turned Trowa into a hamburger. 'Num nums.'

'HELP SOMEBODY HELP!' Duo sat up at the noise. 'What?' He said rubbing his eyes and yawning. 'Who?'

* * *

Heero pushed the door open to see Quatre holding onto the bed rails for dear life. 'HELP!' He yelled. Wufei raced into the room after him and stopped and stared. 'What the hell..?' He asked. 'HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP!'

Heero flung himself on the bed to try and stop whatever Quatre was doing to make the bed rock. The bed itself jerked around and threw the young man off. Laughter filled the air, but nobody knew where it was coming from. 'PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE HELP!' Quatre yelled, tears rolling down his cheeks. The bed bounced so hard, Wufei could feel the vibration under his feet. Trowa stood in the door way shocked at the sight. Wufei stared as the chandelier fell from the roof.

The Reburba boy screamed in agony as the sharp crystal impaled his legs to the bed. He felt as though he was going to be sick. Trowa threw himself on the bed and tried to pull the chandelier from Quatre's legs. Bright red blood stained the silk sheets and spilled to the floor. The bed rocked even wilder threatening to throw Trowa off, but thanks to his acrobatic skills he managed to stay on. Quatre cried out as he hit his head on the rail. The bed gave a huge shudder as the blonde boy fell unconscious. Finally it stopped rocking, almost like Quatre had been controlling it all along, unknowingly. Wufei raced to the bed edge and tearing two strips from his shirt, tied Quatre to the bed posts.

Trowa had rushed off to get the medical supplies box. He returned moments later lugging it through the door. Wufei helped bind Quatre's wounds, pulling the crystal pieces from his leg bit by bit. It was the only way to ensure that the Reburba boy wouldn't bleed to death. 'He looks like a mummy.' Heero commented when Trowa finished his last bandage.

'We need to change the sheets.' Trowa said. 'Make yourself useful Heero.'

Heero muttered under his breath, but went to find the linen closet any way. He came back with cotton sheets under his arms and threw them at Trowa. 'Thought silk would just get ruined.'

Trowa smiled and helped Wufei lift Quatre off the bed onto the floor. Both boys changed the sheets ignoring Heero's comment about maids. As they finished binding him to the bed he opened his eyes.

'Quatre?' Trowa asked as the blonde boy opened his eyes. 'Are you okay?'

'Fuck you!' He yelled. 'Fuck you and all your girlfriends!' Quatre stuck his tongue out and licked his lips. 'Fuck all of them, at once!'

Trowa jumped back in fright, Quatre had never sworn before, let alone talked about sleeping with any of the girls. Heero stared at him. 'You can have Relena.'

'Fuck her! I'll lick her pussy!' Quatre screamed. 'Sally too! Dorothy, Hilde and Catherine!'

Wufei hit him on the head. 'Wake up Reburba boy!' He hit him again. 'It's like you're possessed.'

'Fuck you, Chang! Nataku is down here, leave your name and message and I'll make sure you're wife gets it.'

Trowa was really creeped out.

'Where's Nataku?' Wufei cried, lifting Quatre off the bed.

'In hell! Fuck her too!' Quatre laughed. Suddenly the door shut as if by magic. The cupboard on the other side of the door slid over and blocked it. Duo stood startled just out of reach from the flying cupboard. 'It's too early in the morning for flying cupboards.' Quatre cackled on the bed. 'Why'd you tie Quatre up?'

'Suck me!' He yelled. 'Fuck me!'

'Okay...' Duo said. 'If this is payback for any of my practical jokes, I'll admit it's good. Now cut it out.'

Heero looked confused. 'Quatre, where the hell are you?' He asked.

'Quatre's in hell! I'm the devil! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!' He sat up and twisted his head all the way around. Every one looked sick including Heero. 'Now that I do believe.' All of the boys stared at Quatre. Duo stood up straight. 'The... Devil?' He asked. 'No way! The devil's red!' He put his hands on his hips and stood up straight with pride, sure he was right.

'So's this kids blood!' Quatre screamed. 'See!'

One of Quatre's collected swords flew off it case on the wall and plunged into his wrist. 'Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I told you so! I'll make Quatre bleed!'

'If you're the devil, and my wife is really in there, then you would know her maiden name!' Wufei yelled. 'Tell me!'

'Nataku Noi Li-ang!' Quatre cackled again. 'Do you want to hear her message?' He asked.

Wufei said nothing, he just slumped against the wall.

'She hates you! You betrayed her, Chang! You left her there all alone to die and she hates you for it! You left her there, pregnant with your son, she died alone and frightened. Guess what happened next! OZ dogs raped her over and over until she couldn't scream any more, finally they got bored of her and shot her in the head. Do you know who shot her?'

'Who?' Wufei asked half dazed.

'Tres Kushrinada, your worst enemy! He killed her, but not before he had his turn on her. She hates you for leaving her. She hates you for leaving your son. You abandoned her to save yourself, and she died because of it. Do you know what her last words were?'

'No.' Wufei whispered.

'Curse you Chang, you abandoned me and our baby, curse your black soul.' Quatre cackled again.

'Shut up!' Wufei yelled. 'Shut up! You... Demon!'

Trowa busied himself by pulling out the sword out of Quatre's wrist and binding the wound. Wufei's taunts just made Quatre laugh harder. 'I will kill Quatre!' It yelled.

'Why are you hurting him? Why do you want to kill him?' Trowa asked. 'He didn't hurt you!'

'Shows that you know fuck all!' Quatre's lips blistered. 'If you were a demon, who would you rather screw? A human or an angel?'

Trowa stared hard at the creatures eyes. They weren't Quatre's blue eyes, no, they were yellow and feral. 'An angel.' He answered.

'Bingo.' The creature cackled. 'If I kill him now, then he can't save mankind! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!'

Duo just sagged. 'Can I go back to bed now?' He asked.

'Kisama Maxwell!' Wufei yelled. 'No, we have to perform an exorcism.'

The creature stopped laughing and stuck out his tongue. 'You wouldn't dare!' It shrieked.

'You wouldn't know that I couldn't.' Wufei said. 'Nataku was a priestess, and she did exorcisms all the time. If she was really down there, you would know that.'

'Hey cool, this is like that movie, the Exorcist!' Duo exclaimed.

The creature smiled and before Wufei could do anything it had vomited on him.

'Cool! Projectile vomit!' Duo said. 'Quick, now! Talk backwards!'

'Daehkcid si oud!'

'What did he say? What did he say?' Duo asked.

Heero laughed nearly falling over. 'Duo is a dickhead! I agree with him.'

'Aneler skcus oreeh! Reh kcuf!' It laughed. 'Reh kcuf!'

Heero stopped laughing instantly. 'Take her, I couldn't care less.'

'Heero!' Trowa yelled. 'You said Quatre was an angel, right?' He asked the creature in Quatre's body. 'How could a human be an angel?'

The creature laughed. 'I like you! You're shrewd. Think about it, Cousin It. Has Quatre ever slept with Dorothy or any other girl?'

'No.' Trowa answered.

'Has he ever sworn?'

'No.'

'Cheated anyone?'

'No.'

'Lied?'

'No.'

'Then he's as pure as the rays of the moon, and I hate pure!'

Trowa stood back, 'But, he's my friend, and he killed thousands of innocents when he made and piloted Wing Zero!'

'He killed thousands of evil doers! Every one on that colony were evil! They adulterated, they lied every day, they deserved to burn in hell, which is ironic, cause that's probably what they're all doing right now!'

Trowa shook his head. This was unbelievable.

'The kids a genius, and the Queen of all demons wants him in her bed, and she always gets what she wants.' The creature laughed and cackled, until tears formed in Quatre's eyes. Suddenly the thing stopped, it looked almost frightened. The eyes flashed from yellow to blue, 'Help me, please.' Quatre's voice choked out. 'Please, help.' He cried out.

Wufei leapt forward. 'Quatre fight him! Nataku give me strength, if not for me then for him! Help me save him, don't let him die on me... I couldn't save you, help me save him!' He yelled. Quatre's eyes turned a gentle violet, for a moment Heero could see hatred in his eyes, softening to love. This really was creepy. One moment Quatre's eyes were yellow, then blue, then purple. Did Quatre love Wufei?... Nah!

'Wufei?' A female voice escaped Quatre's lips. 'I forgive you, I know what you now fight for and that was worth both mine and our sons lives. Curse your white soul; you really do have a heart. Save him, please. She hurts him even now; he can't take much more of this.' The yellow returned. 'HA! Burn bitch burn!' It yelled. Wufei stood up straight. 'Heero! I need a cross, I don't care how you make it, Trowa! Hot water and clean towels! Duo! Help me!' The creature's eyes flicked around nervously, 'You don't know what you're doing!' It shrieked. 'You'll only make it easier for me to kill him!'

'Duo, get your braided butt over here!' Wufei roared. 'Finished with the cross, Heero?' He looked to see one of Quatre's chairs pulled apart. He tied the two legs in the shape of the cross with the throw rug that used to sit on the chair. Heero sat on the floor like a child interested in craft. He threw it at Wufei, narrowly missing Trowa. Heero ducked as a wet towel came at his head and made a wet slap on the chair behind him. Trowa held out a basin for Wufei filled with hot water and soaking towels. 'Trowa, clean Quatre's face and draw a cross on his head with the water.'

'Ha! The water has to be blessed and only an innocent can do that!' The creature yelled. 'Oh crap... I just gave that away for no reason, didn't I?'

Heero nodded. 'None of us are innocent? Are we?' He said.

Wufei turned and spoke to the creature. 'Back! Quatre!'

Quatre's eyes turned blue again. 'Bless this water!' He choked before the creature got his handhold again.

'Shit, well fuck you too!' The demon cackled. 'I'll still kill him! Ha ha ha ha!'

Wufei slapped Quatre's face. 'I don't know why I did that.'

Heero slapped the boys face. 'Well I don't know why I did that either, but it made me feel better.'

Trowa stood utterly still. 'You're not gonna kill him to get the demon outta him, are you?'

Duo stood up straight. 'I bags the dosh!'

'The house is mine!' Heero shouted. 'Furniture too!'

'Kisama Maxwell and Yuy! If anyone's going to get the money and the house, it's me!' Wufei calmly added, bringing out his sword to emphasize his point. 'Any objections?'

'Yeah me! Trowa gets all...' Quatre coughed. 'Screw the rest of you...'

Trowa stared at the roof. 'Okay, but I really don't want it. I just have one question for you guys, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?'

All boys looked to the roof to see two glowing pools of white light swirling about on the roof. The demon inside of Quatre screamed in rage. Three pools of black light began to swirl on the floor. The room suddenly glowed bright with both colors and the on one side stood three dark humanoid creatures, two were nothing but shadows, but the last one stood in the back and it had hooked bat wings crossed over it's chest. On the other side stood two girls with white wings on their backs and both wore a gown that looked like silk. One had dead straight copper hair and chocolate brown eyes while the other had silver blonde wring lets and crystal blue eyes.

'Ha we beat you!' The copper haired girl cried.

'Chandra!' The blonde yelled. 'Enough. We're even, but we gave them the head start.'

'Shut up, Jeia!' The winged creature yelled. 'I got thirty rubies eight sapphires and an emerald star resting on this bet.'

'How can you play with prophecy like this? Damn you, Khana.'

'Been there done that, next?' The winged creature stepped out from behind its minions. Her rusty red hair hung to her shoulders in tiny braids and her black eyes were like drowning pools of darkness. 'Easy. I know my queen can't have him. I think she's starting to get frustrated. She's stabbing him in the butt with her trident and trying to pull him back so he can't runaway again. It's not working.' Khana answered. 'Besides, prophecy is not destiny.'

'I know that!' Jeia yelled. 'I can't let him slip away though. He's the last one, we let it slip for far too long.'

'No you let it slip for too long?'

'You started the war! I wouldn't have to be here if you hadn't started it, I could've crossed over by now! I'd be a star by now.' Jeia said. 'Stupid prophecy.'

'Well if you had fucked the kid ten thousand years ago you could have crossed over then!' Khana retorted with a smug smile.

'He was eight years old before he died! Yuck! And then a thousand years later he was twelve and then five and then...-'

'All right I get the picture, jeez...'

'Besides, I was barely a thousand.'

Duo started coughing. 'You look good for a couple of old hags.'

'Help me...' Quatre cried out. 'MY LEG!' He screamed. 'Lemme go...you fucking bitch.'

Wufei stared at the one called Chandra, sharpening her sword.

'I still think that the queen will win. Humanity's gotta die sometime, why not now. They're parasites.' Chandra said.

'So were you!' Jeia cried out. 'What's the difference between you and them, except you're dead?'

'The difference was that I made peace with what I was a long time ago.'

'Yeah well human's don't have that much time. So just stab him. We only have seven minutes left, before the end...' Jeia stood still with her hands clasped in front of her. She sat beside the body of Quatre and ran her fingers over his cheek. The creature started to thrash and tried to bite Jeia, but the girl pulled back. 'You poor boy. Possessed by Lungin the demon of sex and yet you know as much about it as I do. For ten thousand years I put it off. I could have ended it two thousand years ago, you were old enough then, but I was scared. No comment from the peanut gallery, Khana.'

'Nah, I think you summed it up nicely, chicken!' Khana answered.

'I'm sorry if I wasn't a play acting thief and whore! I was an innocent, and you know what, I thought that children came from just being married and I thought pregnant women were just fat.'

'Damn ignorant of you.' Wufei answered. 'Are you angels?'

'Well uh, no DAH!' Chandra screamed. 'I'm only helping her because she's my superior. Either way I'll lose.'

Jeia untied his wrists and cradled the thrashing body in her arms. 'Settle Lungin. I will not kill you...'

'It's not you I fear, Starjeia. If you don't kill me Ellusia will!' It shrieked. 'I have my orders and I will follow them to the end! You'll have to kill me instead.'

'No, I don't kill. I am the angel of peace love and prosperity, if you wanna die talk to Chandra's little sister, Lisa, the angel of judgment.'

'So, are gonna hurry up and kiss him? He's burning alive in a cavern.' Khana yelled. 'If my Queen found out I was the one who dropped the exploding pineapple down her shorts she'll put me in solitary confinement again.'

'I'm...'

'No more excuses. Just hurry up.' Chandra yelled.

'You know,' Khana whispered. 'For the angel of Truth, you sure are bossy.'

'Hurry up, Jeia. Look his skin's blistering, you only have a few minutes.' Chandra said. 'And the swords starting to fade. Without the angel of vengeance, humanity is doomed.'

Jeia's eyes filled with tears. 'All right.' She lifted Quatre's body completely onto her lap. Clamly she tilted his face up to hers and pressed her lips to his. The colour of Quatre's eyes flicked suddenly back to blue. They were wide with fright as Chandra suddenly plunged the sword through Jeia's back and into Quatre's chest. Wufei screamed in rage. 'You killed him! You bitch!' The sword went through her stomach, with no effect.

Trowa pulled his gun out and shot one of the shadows, while Duo bashed the other one with his teddy bear. Heero let two shots off, both hitting the angel Jeia in the back. She cried out in pain. 'One wound was quite enough, thank you...' Both Quatre and Jeia fell limp onto the bed in a heap.

It seemed like time stood still for an eternity and no one moved. No one said a word, except Khana was dancing around the room in a victory dance. 'I win, I win, I win, I win, I win, I win, I win. Humanity lives on...'

Everyone turned to face the girl in complete disgust, even her minions. 'What'd I do?'

'YIKES!' Duo screamed climbing onto the nearest cupboard. 'Zombies!'

Heero shot at the cowering braided boy, 'Idiot. There's no such thing as a...' He answered turning to face the bodies of Quatre and the angel. Quatre was sitting up blinking quickly. He pulled the sword out of Jeia's back. 'Well that was, fun...' He said confused. 'Who are you?' He asked the girl he just pulled the sword out of.

'Starjeia Rose. Do you know what I am, and more importantly, do you know who you are?'

'I am Quatre Reburba Winner, the angel of vengeance and your the angel of peace, love and prosperity. The Queen was mumbling something about destroying humanity or something. I'm dead, aren't I?'

Jeia nodded. 'Yes.'

Quatre raised his eyebrows and contemplated something. 'Then why are we still here? On earth I mean.'

Khana stopped and slinked into a corner. 'I think that's my fault.'

Jeia stood up quickly. 'Khana, go, now! Ellusia is coming!'

Khana dived into the floor and disappeared leaving only a quickly fading black pool of light.

'Get out of here!' Jeia screamed flinging the cupboard away from the door with her mind. Duo wasted no time following her orders. Trowa stood his ground as did Heero and Wufei.

'Now!' Quatre yelled. 'Leave! Please!'

'Too late!' A woman's voice echoed inside their head. 'Hello Starjeia.'

A blast of black light filled the room. 'Lemme go!' Khana screamed. 'I didn't do anything wrong!'

'Shut up Khana!' The voice said. A slender woman with black hair and amber eyes shrieked.

Jeia moved to stop the woman, but Quatre's hand pushed her back. He already had the sword in his hand.

'Ellusia, please stop!' Jeia yelled. 'Khana was only wreaking havoc like you wanted her to! Remember, you decreed that was what you wanted her to do.'

'Protecting your sister?' Ellusia asked. 'How typical. Pity she couldn't raise enough money whoring around to save you from a simple childhood disease.'

Khana squirmed. 'Jeia! Get outta here!'

'Khana!' Jeia cried out.

'For once, just do as I say!' Khana screamed. 'Protect her!' Quatre nodded taking Jeia's hand and dragging her out of the door.

'Oh Khana. Now you've spoiled my fun.' Ellusia said flinging her hand up as a sword flung off the wall. 'You even gave Lungin a way back to hell, pity he's dead. He was good in bed. You see I was going to give Starjeia to him if he succeeded.'

'You bitch!' Khana spat flinging the other Gundam boys out of the room. 'But I got you!' She smiled smugly. The cupboard sat firmly back at the door. 'You don't control as much of hell as you think you do. Alluminis mic ne de!'

Ellusia's eyes widened. 'That was good my little fallen angel. You almost had me going... I guess I'll just have to kill you now.'

'And let me go back to heaven? I don't think you're that kind.' Khana said.

'Back to heaven? Whatever do you mean? I'm sending you to Oblivion.' She laughed plunging the sword into Khana's chest. A blood curdling shriek filled the air and then silence.

Heero stood beside the door. Duo sat in the corner watching the door. If something was gonna come out then he was gonna make like a banana and split. Wufei stared at the ground. 'That was one fucked up exorcism.' Trowa whispered. 'We killed Quatre.'

Chandra appeared beside him. 'No Quatre was as good as dead. Thanks to your exorcism you bought him enough time to fulfil a prophecy, so basically you pretty much saved man kind. Well that depends if they end up...'

'No details.' Heero interrupted.

Wufei's eyes stayed glued to the floor. 'I'm sorry Nataku. I failed.'

Chandra stared at him. She opened her mouth to say something when Duo stood up.

'Wu man?' He asked.

'What is it Maxwell?' Wufei hissed under his breath.

'Quatre wouldn't see it that way. Like I know you never told him, but he was like a little brother to you. To all of us.' Duo answered. 'Even though I'm more childish he was still my little brother. You know?'

Wufei looked at him. 'That is the most... Adult thing I have ever heard you say, Duo.'

Even Heero stared at him. 'That's true.

Trowa stared at the door. Chandra smiled at them. 'You may not understand this, but it was the same sort of story for Khana and Jeia. When Jeia turned sixteen she got a bad bout of the measles. It was preventable then, but only for people that could afford a healer. Khana is not her real sister, but they were the best of friends growing up. When Jeia got sick, Khana became a whore to try and earn enough to save her. Jeia died and Khana followed her to the grave. Khana became an angel of Loyalty but fell thousands of years ago when Ellusia promised that she could help her change the past and keep Jeia alive. Ellusia then used Khana to start the war and try to destroy mankind. Thanks to you, you helped us stop her temporarily.'

Trowa stared at the door again. 'Some how it doesn't feel like it was worth it.'

'Don't say that!' Jeia said from behind him. 'Don't say it isn't worth it, because it is. If people can live safely. Sleep safely in their beds at night, then it is worth every precious second.'

Quatre stared at the floor as a voice filled his head. _'Jeia or me? It's a difficult choice isn't it? At least I can pleasure you the first time. HA HA HA.'_

A smile flickered over his face. 'Not really. I choose Jeia.'

'Your friends will pay for trying to exorcise Lungin. I will make sure of that.'

'Come near them and I will make sure you follow Khana to oblivion.' Quatre said with ice in his voice. The voice inside his head disappeared quickly.

Jeia staggered a little when she tried to walk away. 'Khana.' Tears formed in her eyes and spilled to the floor. Duo went to put his arms around her and fell through her. He stood up embarrassed and ran his fingers through his fringe. 'Quatre, you and I both know what it is like to lose a sister. It burns you from inside and makes you feel like you achieved nothing, like you're worth nothing.'

Quatre nodded and put his arms around Jeia. He wished some one would have done that when Urea died. He wished some one would have just held him and told him everything was going to be all right. Instead there was no one, just the cold emptiness of space and a hell of a lot of Gundanium alloy of which he built Wing Zero. Suddenly they disappeared. Chandra smiled and disappeared. Only a Quatre's voice was left ringing in their ears as Dorothy flew up the stairs. 'I heard screaming!' She panted. 'Is Quatre all right?'

'Ah, you could say that.' Duo said. 'Or you might not...'

'He's dead.' Wufei said slamming his fist into the wall.

'Thanks guys. Good bye my brothers.' Quatre's voice echoed. 'I'll miss you guys.'

Duo smiled weakly and passed out. The events of the morning just starting to really sink in. Heero shrugged. 'Heart of a lion that one.'

Dorothy bashed on the door. 'Quatre!' She shrieked. 'Please don't be dead.'

'You hungry?' Wufei said looking at Trowa and Heero.

'You buying?' Trowa asked.

'Nah, pay for yourselves. After all we just saved man kind remember?'

Heero indicated over his shoulder at the unconscious Duo. 'What do we do with him?'

All three stopped and stared at each other. Wufei finally shrugged and threw the unconscious pilot over his shoulder. 'As much as I hate being called Wu man I hate Dorothy more.'

Heero suddenly burst out in a peal of laughter.

'What's so funny?' Dorothy asked. 'Quatre's dead.'

Trowa started laughing as well and Wufei too. They walked down stairs and out the door. 'I feel like a works burger.' Heero said. 'And I mean the works.'

'Bacon burger for me.' Trowa said.

'I want a Rib Fillet burger.' Wufei finished. 'Should we get him somethin?' He dropped Duo in the back of the limousine.

'Nah!'

The End

* * *

_Ok i know that was somewhat very sick and yet strangely slightly funney and wierd... Well just review! PLEASE _


End file.
